One Good thing
by New Flames
Summary: These are some great kids, sure they have troubles but everyone thinks they are perfect, but When one mistake takes over all of there lives perfection is taken away. can anything happen to make it better.


****

Okay I'm gonna try this new story. This is just something I've been thinking about doing for about a month or so. _Italicized paragraphs are Narrator paragraphs_. The Narrator isn't a character, It's just Me explaining things apart from Author's Notes.

**Setting: Game events never happened Roxas and Namine are obviously separate people. The characters do live on Destiny Island. Characters are all seniors in high school except for Riku who graduated the year before.**

**Summary: These are some great kids, sure they have troubles but everyone thinks they are perfect, but When one mistake takes over all of there lives perfection is taken away. can anything happen to make it better.**

**Pairings: RoxasxNamine SoraxKairi RikuxOC**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. I have no ownership of these characters or any songs in the story. **

**Chapter 1: A friend in need**

* * *

_I am your Narrator. Roxas and Namine have been together for about two years. Roxas' best friend, Sora, has feelings for Namine's best friend, Kairi, and Kairi returns those feeling but neither of them realize it. that relationship has yet to start. Riku watches over his friends while dealing with his own problems of bills, college, and above all his personal problems that will later be revealed. Oh man, we need to get rolling on this story. Christmas is coming and these kids lives are going to change. We start the story in the home of a loving family._

A knock on the door on Friday evening pulled the Foster family away from their thoughts. The young middle child stood up. He had blonde hair and blue eyes just like his mother, whereas the rest of his family had dark hair and green eyes. He wore a white button-down shirt and navy blue slacks. He was still mostly in his school uniform which made the young men and women wear white button-down shirts with blue ties and blue slacks, though the young ladies could wear skirts as apposed to slacks.

"I'll get it!" he yelled, as he walked toward the sound. When he opened the door he saw his best friend beat up completely in the face he was bleeding terribly. The sight of this sent the young boy into shock. "Sora, what happened?" The young boy was silent. his blue eyes reflected the torture he felt in his heart. "Mom I need help!" The boy's mother walked in and was mortified by the look of the boy who she took in as a child.

"Oh my god, Sora! What happened to you?" She asked. Sora opened his mouth to respond but the words wouldn't come. "Roxas, get a bowl of hot water and a towel." Roxas nodded as he went into the Kitchen. "Sora come with me and sit down." Sora followed and sat on the couch. When Roxas came back with the towel and bowl of water, his mother quickly cleaned up the cuts and bruises. "Now, Sora, please tell me what happened."

Sora took a long breath and started talking. "When I got home from school I called up to my parents that I was home. I went upstairs and my mom intercepted me at the top. She was yelling at me about a spill on my carpet and I could tell she was drunk. I told her to calm down but she yelled at me more. I tried to walk away but my dad came out with a golf club and hit me in the knee. Mom shoved me and I fell down the stairs. When I noticed I could walk I got up and came here as fast as I could." He finished while breathing heavily.

"Roxas you stay here with Sora. I have to make a call" She left the room hastily.

"Dude are you okay?" Roxas asked

"Yeah, I'm just hurting a lot" Sora answered leaning back.

Roxas' mom came back in after about five minutes.

"Sora, you're staying with us for a while. You can sleep in the guest bedroom." She said, "Now I want you to always stick with Roxas. And your teacher's will know that if either of your parents come to school that you are to be taken into a safe room."

"Who did you call?" Sora asked sitting up worried

"Child Services." She answered sensing Sora's fear, "This abuse has gone on too long and it's time to put it to a stop."

"No, they are going to kill me!" Sora stood up.

"No they won't you are safe now, Sora."

"Sora, calm down" Mr. Foster came in. "You need to get rest."

"Sora, come on lets get to your room." Roxas said standing up. Sora looked scared but nodded hesitantly. The two walked upstairs and got Sora's room prepared. "I'm gonna call Namine. You okay in here?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Can you keep it quiet what happened to me. I don't want people to be concerned." Sora pleaded

"Ummm she's coming for dinner which is gonna be ready in a couple hours."

Sora sighed "Okay, you can tell _her _but keep it quiet around others. Come wake me up when it's time to eat."

Roxas nodded, and left the room. Sora fell back on the bed and fell asleep. Roxas changed his shirt to a nice White and black t-shirt and he changed his pants to khaki's instead of Navy Blue. Roxas put on his leather jacket. He grabbed his phone and called to his mom "Mom I'm taking a ride, call if you need me!"

"Okay honey! Be careful"

Roxas called Namine, and after two rings she picked up the phone.

"Hey!" She said

"Hey, what's up?" Roxas asked

"Oh I'm just getting ready."

"Dinner isn't for another two hours."

"Well you are coming to pick me up aren't you?"

"Yea, do you want me to come now?"

"I'm not completely ready but I will be by the time you get here."

"Okay I'm on my way."

"Bye, I love you!"

"Love you too!" Roxas hung up the phone, grabbed his helmet, and hopped on his motorcycle. He took off towards Namine's house. He walked up to the door and knocked. Her Mom opened the door.

"Hello, Roxas, Namine is almost ready. come on in. " She said. she was a beautiful woman with bright gold hair.

"Thank you Mrs. Pierce." Roxas said smiling. He always liked Namine's mom though he couldn't stand her dad. He walked in the house and sat on the couch and watched TV with her youngest brother Matt.

"What's new buddy?" Roxas asked the fifth grader.

"nothing, I still hate Mr. Vorge though." Matt said

"Don't we all. You know what I did to teach him a lesson?" Roxas asked. Matt responded with a puzzled look. "Well me and Sora, put some super glue in a hat and gave the hat to him. When he took off the hat, his wig came with it" Roxas said smiling

"Wow!" Matt said with bright eyes.

"Don't learn from him Matt." Namine said sternly. She was very beautiful, she had light blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a white and light blue shirt, and light blue jeans.

"Hey, beautiful." Roxas said with a smile as he stood up.

"Hey, Are you ready to go?" She asked

"yeah, get a jacket it's cold out there, and I brought the bike."

"Why couldn't you have used your brother and your shared car."

"I could of, but I didn't" He smiled.

"Whatever." Namine said grabbing her jacket. "Let's get going, Bye Matt."

"See you buddy." Roxas said

"Bye" Matt said.

Roxas and Namine went out the door and got on the motorcycle. And started to ride.

"Oh by the way. Sora is over, and he will be for God knows how long."

"Why?"

"He was abused again. This time worse than ever" Roxas said solemnly

"Oh no. poor guy."

"Yeah my mom called child services so it should never happen again."

"hopefully you're right." Namine said. She, Kairi, Sora and Riku were all best friends before Roxas came to the islands, All of them are still great friends but Roxas has joined that group.

Roxas and Namine passed by Sora's house and noticed the police in his driveway. Roxas remembered that Sora didn't have anything. He knew that he couldn't risk letting Sora's parents know where Sora was so he came up with a plan.

Roxas parked his bike, and he and Namine got off. "Play along." Roxas said to Namine "Hello officer, my mom was the one that called you about Sora's parents. Sora asked me and my girlfriend to get some of his stuff together, can we enter?"

"Yes, you may." the young officer said.

"and can you make sure that his parents don't know where he is?" Namine asked. the officer nodded

"ROXAS WHERE IS HE!!" Sora's dad yelled.

"protective custody." The officer stated "now Shut up! Go ahead get what you need."

Roxas and Namine went inside and grabbed some clothes and movies and through them all in Sora's bag. And quickly left the house.

"I'm glad it was that easy." Roxas said when they were back on the road "Oh Crap."

"What?"

"The cops just left the house, we have to go to the police station to make sure Sora's parents believe that he's in protective custody." Roxas explained

"That's fine we have about an hour until dinner, don't we."

"Yea but having to sit next to you that long with these gas prices." he said jokingly

"Shut up!" Namine said laughing playfully slapping his shoulder

After about fifteen minutes the two were back on the road. When they arrived back at the house Roxas' brother Zeke was outside playing basketball with his older brother Carson. Zeke and Roxas were only one year apart, Roxas was older. Roxas was much better at basketball than Zeke, but both were players at the varsity level along with Sora. Carson was a sophomore in college and both of his little brothers were much, much better than him at basketball.

"Ball" Roxas yelled clapping his hands. He caught Zeke's pass and shot the ball hitting a three. "That's right! Who's awesome!"

"You wanna play a little Rox?" Carson asked

"nah, I think Namine and I are going to just hang out in my room. Unless you wanna stay out and play two on two." Roxas said looking at Namine.

"Let's do it!" Namine said with a smirk. They played and due to Roxas' great plays and Namine's amazing cooperation they won.

"I can't believe we lost to a girl." Zeke said

"Hey what's that mean?!" Namine said with fake anger "I played circles around you."

"She really did. You're slipping, Zeke." Roxas said with a smirk.

"Kids it's time to eat. Roxas go upstairs and get Sora." Mrs. Foster said

"Sure thing." Roxas said running inside with everyone behind him. He ran upstairs and opened the guest bedroom door. Sora was laying on the bed but he was awake. "You hungry?" Roxas asked

Sora looked up with a look as if to say 'duhh' "Are you forgetting who you're talking too."

Roxas grinned "well let's go then."

"Yes let's" It was official Sora was back to his cheerful self.

"So, Namine how has school been?" Mrs. Foster asked during dinner

"Good I've been getting good grades, I have lots of good friends, and everything else is working out great." Namine responded with cheer

"Well I'm very happy for you." Mrs. Foster said smiling.

Namine nodded and looked at Roxas. He smiled lovingly at her.

Small conversations took place at dinner and by the time Sora was finished eating there was no more food.

"Oh, my stomach hurts." Sora said collapsing on the couch.

"Yeah, you ate like half of the dinner." Roxas said sitting next to Namine on the love-seat.

"cut me a break I haven't eaten since lunch." Sora complained

"neither have I." Namine said

"yeah but you're a girl." Sora said

"so?" Namine asked

"You have a different biological build up than us guys." Sora joked

"Do you realize how much of an idiot you are?" Roxas asked

"Almost." Sora said smiling "Not quite there yet though. Oooo shiny light."

"Sora was you're mom on crack while she was pregnant with you?" Namine asked

Sora thought for a second and then answered, "You know very likely."

"Wouldn't doubt it." Roxas said grinning

Namine looked at her phone and pouted. "Aw I have to go soon." She said putting out her bottom lip.

"Let me give you a ride." Roxas said standing up.

"No my mom will be here." Namine said "Thanks anyway."

"Okay."

he planted a kiss on her lips when her mom pulled up

"I love you" Namine said

"I love you too." Roxas replied.

Namine left and Roxas sat down in a chair. Sora turned towards him.

"How sweet!" Sora said mockingly

"Shut up!" Roxas said smiling

"How is it that you find a girl that good. And I cant even come close."

"Dude you can't really say that. You have all these girls kissing your feet daily and you are still afraid of committing to a relationship."

"Can you blame me? I mean I'm scared of commitment. Commitment leads to marriage, marriage leads to kids. What if I'm just as bad as my parents?"

"Sora listen to me. You will never be like your parents. The amazing thing about you Sora is that you were abused, and you don't abuse others. You treat everyone equally, and you don't want anyone to ever feel the pain that you had. You're not like other kids with abusive backgrounds." Roxas said

"Thanks man." Sora said "it means a lot."

"Anytime" Roxas said

* * *

**Okay thus ends chapter 1 of One Good Thing. **

**Next chapter will introduce Kairi, and Riku. **

**Reviews are much appreciated. No flames.**


End file.
